Accidents and Causalities
by Chachos Bane
Summary: [AU] Ambos tenían que cancelar su sexta cita por motivos personales, por ende se verían el siguiente fin de semana para compensar su tan anhelada cita, por otro lado ambos también necesitaban que cuidaran de su chihuahua y de su gato...Ella había aceptado cuidar a Lily por Gajeel y Juvia, pero ir a ese lugar le traería un par de accidentes, aunque para él no eran accidentes.
1. Chapter 1

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Y esté fanfic va dedicado a Hitomi Akera -corazones y pokemon's everywhere (?)-, que ya se que me tarde en publicarlo pero quería que todo fuese de pilón pa no tardarme porque sholo (?)**

 **Hitomi! espero que esté regalo te guste que me empeñe para terminarlo especialmente para tú ;w; y que también espero que en tú cumple te la hayas pasado muy bonito y hayas comido mucho pastel con leche fría (?), y que me ha agradado conocerte porque así nos ponemos a ver arder el mundo** **y a criticar a mishon muchas cosas porque sholo** **xD, sabes que te has ganado un espacio en el kokoro entre muchas de nosotras, sin más te dejo leer y espero que te guste :3**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

— ¿¡Eh!?

Era seguro que su grito se había escuchado por todo el edificio, por no decir que en toda la ciudad. Dentro de aquel apartamento se escuchaba que todo era un revoltijo, puesto que las dos personas que se encontraban adentro estaban haciendo tremendo alboroto. Se escuchaba que corrían de un lado a otro, se caían cosas, resbalones, gritos, maldiciones, gruñidos y demás, las cosas volaban de un lado a otro. Por el pasillo se le vio correr a una joven de melena azulada hasta el cuarto de baño, donde de nuevo se escuchó mucho borlote, puesto que se encontraba buscando cosas de uso femenino en su botiquín.

— ¡Carajo mujer! —Eso fue más un gruñido que un grito que se escuchó provenir de una habitación—. ¿¡Todavía no estás lista!?

—¡Juvia lo está! —Grito desde el baño para salir corriendo del mismo e ir a su habitación en donde se encontró con un sujeto enorme, de larga melena negra y demasiados piercings en su cara, aquel sujeto se encontraba sentado sobre el borde de la cama esperándola, con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y una pierna cruzada mirándola intimidantemente—. Juvia solo necesitaba sus cosas de uso personal.

— ¿Y tanto te tardas para eso mujer?

—Gajeel-kun nunca sabrás sobre el cuidado íntimo femenino. —Respondió de forma un tanto indignada y cruzando sus brazos formando un leve puchero al inflar sus cachetes.

—¡Solo termina de guardar esas cosas del demonio! —Gruño nuevamente el de cabello negro—. Tenemos que estar a más tardar para mañana por la tarde para que te prepares para la competencia.

—Esas benditas competencias repentinas harán que le salgan canas verdes a Juvia. —Bufo la peli-celeste terminando de guardar sus cosas para cerrar la maleta.

—Al menos no tenías un compromiso o algo así.

—No Juvia no tenía ningún compromi…so…

Y lo único que Gajeel había alcanzado a ver era una línea de humo, de esas como en la caricatura del coyote y el correcaminos, admitía que Juvia podía correr demasiado rápido —solo si se lo proponía— así que sin darle tanta importancia solo tomo las maletas y las llevo a la sala para ya no andar batallando en la mañana. Vio a Juvia en algún lugar de la sala, estaba demasiado concentrada en su celular y —aparentemente— con una mueca de decepción.

—Hey, ¿está todo bien mujer? —Ella solo asintió mientras aún mantenía su vista en el celular. Gajeel le resto algo de importancia a lo que fuera que estuviera haciendo total, —tarde o temprano— en el transcurso de su viaje ella ya se lo diría.

Y en el celular de Juvia…

 _Juvia: De verdad ella lo siente, pero no podré asistir a la cita con Gray-sama u.u_

 _Gray-sama: No te preocupes Juvia, igual también se me atravesaron unos inconvenientes :I_

 _Juvia: ¿Estará bien para Gray-sama posponer la cita para el próximo fin de semana?_

Y después de enviar aquel mensaje Juvia pensó que tal vez eso sería mucho tiempo, aunque aún faltaba ver la respuesta de Gray, tal vez él no estaría de acuerdo y dejarían de salir, Juvia suspiro pesadamente, si Gray le decía que ya no salieran las anteriores cinto citas que habían tenido se irían al carajo. Entro en pánico de solo pensarlo y solo le quedaba esperar una respuesta de Gray.

 _Gray: Me parece perfecto, así podremos compensar el tiempo que no nos veremos._

 _Juvia: A Juvia le parece perfecto, de verdad ella lo siente por tener que cancelar nuestra sexta cita u.u_

 _Gray: Juvia, es solo un día. No pasará nada malo, igual lo compensaremos el próximo fin de semana ¿Te parece bien, cierto?_

 _Juvia: ¡Gray-sama es tan comprensivo!~ Juvia estará ansiosa esperando a que sea el próximo fin de semana para poder verlo, Gray-sama, Juvia lo siente pero ya debo dejar el teléfono, mañana por la mañana debo salir temprano, le echare de menos y mucha suerte en lo que tenga que hacer~_

 _Gray: Igualmente Juvia, debo irme también, gracias por tus buenas vibras, nos vemos el siguiente fin :D_

Y con ese último mensaje de Gray, Juvia suspiro aliviada y bloqueo su celular. Se alegraba de que el chico hubiera aceptado posponer la cita. Y no fue hasta que sintió la mirada inquisidora de Gajeel que se dio cuenta de la presencia de esté.

— ¿Hablando con el novio?

Y los colores rojos subieron hasta la cara de la azulada, soltando un chillido de que ella no tenía novio —aún— Y así en aquel apartamento dio inicio una guerra de almohadas y cojines hasta que a ambos les venció el sueño y requirieron ir a sus habitaciones.

.

.

Y no tan lejos de ese mismo lugar, dentro de otro apartamento se encontraban dos jóvenes conversando, uno de cabellos negros recién había dejado su celular sobre la cama para terminar de cerrar su maleta, mientras que el otro de cabellos platinados se encontraba mirándolo con un pequeño deje de burla, pues nunca había visto a su hermano tan apegado al celular, ni tampoco recordaba haberlo visto teclear con aquella efusividad con la que lo hacía hace unos momentos.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo más te me quedarás mirando así idiota? —Cuestiono él pelinegro con un pequeño deje de molestia en la voz mientras que el joven albino soltaba una ligera carcajada la cual molesto —mucho— al pelinegro—. ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Lyon?

—Nada, nada~ —Respondió cantarinamente cruzado de brazos—. ¿Te irás está noche?

—Sí, en cuanto más rápido llegue mejor, probablemente pueda regresar antes.

—Así que, ¿ _Devil Slayer,_ participará otra vez?

El pelinegro asintió encogiéndose de hombros como si le restara importancia a aquel comentario.

—Pues así lo quiso el viejo, ni modo que no le haga caso de vez en cuando a alguno de sus caprichos, ¿no crees?

—Me parece bien. —Suspiro y hizo una pequeña pausa—. Gray, ¿estás seguro de que quieres que me quede? Digo, no me molesta quedarme, pero está zona es una de las que tiene mejor seguridad.

—Aunque ya tienes dos días aquí últimamente ha habido robos cerca de esta zona y por más que esté sector tenga buena seguridad, dicen que ese ladrón ha sabido ingeniárselas bien, además…—Gray había hecho una pausa, lo cual llamo la atención de Lyon puesto que el pelinegro se miraba demasiado serio y pensativo—. Necesito que cuides de Jack. —Termino de decir mientras mostraba a su canino de raza chihuahua.

— ¿khé?

.

.

Y a la mañana siguiente…

— ¡Gajeel-kun apúrate que vamos tarde!

— ¡Con un carajo que ya voy! —Grito el joven de melena negra saliendo del baño con una toalla en la cintura mientras corría a su habitación y Juvia reía ante aquella situación, puesto que quien había dicho que se tenían que levantar temprano había sido el mismo Gajeel, pero a esté se le habían pegado las sabanas. El de cabello largo ya había salido de su habitación vestido, con el cabello seco y se acercó a Juvia para tomar las maletas—. ¿Todo está listo verdad?

—Sí, anoche dejamos todo listo.

—¿Traes todo lo indispensable a la mano? —Ella asintió.

—¿Los pasajes? —Juvia volvió a asentir.

—¿Las botanas para el camino?

—Todo está listo Gajeel-kun.

—Perfecto entonces ya podemos irnos.

 _¿Meow?_

Y ante aquel maullido ambos se detuvieron en seco.

— ¡Lily!

— ¿¡Que vamos hacer!?

— ¡No podemos irnos y dejar al pobre de Lily aquí solito! —Chillo Juvia.

—Y en los autobuses no permiten mascotas…

—…

—…

Y mientras ambos pensaban en alguna posibilidad, los dos sacaron sus teléfonos celulares teniendo suma concentración a la hora de teclear. Gajeel parecía frustrado y dejo su celular en su bolsillo con un gran suspiro de resignación, mientras que Juvia estaba en las mismas ya para rendirse pero al final sus ojos tuvieron un pequeño brillo triunfal.

— ¡Quedo listo!

— ¿Pudiste contactar a alguien?

—Exactamente, Juvia lo hizo y ya no hay que preocuparnos por eso.

—Entonces marchémonos.

Y ante el comportamiento extraño de sus escla-…dueños, el pequeño gato negro cual pantera, con una marca de media luna al costado de su frente los miraba marcharse, no sin antes haberle dejado su porción de comida, agua y su caja de arena limpia.

.

.

* * *

 **Bueno, hasta aquí concluye está primera parte...en un rato más traeré la segunda parte ewe**

 **~Chachos~**


	2. Chapter 2

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **bueno me he tardado más de lo debido pero de que lo termino, lo termino xD**

 **y bueno...ya dejo leer :v**

 **Hitomi, espero que te guste esté capítulo que me salió más larguito 7w7**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Ese mismo día, mientras ella había acompañado a Gajeel y a Juvia a la central de autobuses, después de que estos se fueran ella hizo lo mismo y emprendió camino a su casa, no fue necesario pedirles llaves del apartamento, Juvia le había dado copia de unas desde que Gajeel y ella se habían mudado a ese sector, y lo bueno era que el sector donde vivía Meredy no estaba tan retirado como los demás. Así que después de salir de la estación de autobuses se dirigió al metro para tomar el tren que la dejaría en su sector.

Cuando llego a su casa no había nadie, pasó de largo y fue directamente a su cuarto. Agarro una de sus maletas medianas y hecho lo indispensable para estar fuera de casa una semana, ropa, pijamas, sus cosas de uso diario, su laptop y car en una bolsa pequeña que va cruzada hecho su celular, audífonos y su cargador. Cuando todo estuvo listo cerro su maleta y se puso su bolsa para terminar saliendo de su habitación. Camino por el pasillo hasta que llego a la sala.

—Hey Med, ¿vas a salir de viaje?

— ¿Jellal? —Cuestiono un tanto sorprendida de ver al joven de cabello azul oscuro allí, pues cuando llego él no estaba—. Algo así, Juvia y Gajeel salieron en uno de _esos_ viajes y me pidieron de favor que si en el transcurso de la semana me quedaba allá y les ayudaba con el cuidado de su gato Lily.

—Bueno, al menos me queda de consuelo que no queda lejos la casa de esos dos. —Dijo calmadamente el chico del tatuaje en la cara—. ¿Quieres que te acompañe? —Pero ella negó.

—Está bien así Jellal, no me voy a perder al ir a casa de Juvia y Gajeel, y además tu recién te acabas de recuperar de esa horrible fiebre y necesitas estar en reposo, nada de andar en la calle jovencito. —Termino de decir al momento de estirarle la mejilla al joven peli-azul.

—Se supone que yo soy el hermano mayor. —Dijo entre risas.

—Pues no parece. —Rio y volvió a tomar su maleta en mano—. Nos vemos pronto Jellal, por favor no dejes de tomar tu medicamento ¿quieres?

—Solo deja de preocuparte por eso ¿Sí? —Le dijo con seguridad ante la mirada desaprobatoria que ella le daba—. Sí me tomare la medicina como es debida y como lo he estado haciendo, puedes irte sin cuidado alguno, y por favor Med, avísame en cuanto llegues a la casa de Juvia ¿Sí?

—Está bien. —Le dedico una sonrisa y por último dejo su casa.

Cuando salió de su casa directamente emprendió camino rumbo al metro subterráneo, cuando llego pago el pasaje y se dispuso a esperar en la plataforma. Y mientras hacía su espera se dedicó a mirar el interior de su bolsa de mano para verificar que traía las llaves de la casa de Juvia, su cargador del celular, más las llaves de su casa y algunas otras cosillas como chicles. Y en menos de lo que espero llego el metro, espero a que los demás pasajeros bajaran para ella poder subir. Las puertas del metro cerraron y Meredy tomo asiento en uno de los que estaban cerca de la puerta, porque aunque el sector a donde iba no estaba lejos el metro hacía paradas y así como bajaba gente subía el doble de personas. Cuando el metro anuncio la siguiente para —que era donde ella bajaría— tomo sus cosas y tan rápido como pudo se hizo abrir paso entre la muchedumbre.

Y cuando salió pudo sentir el fresco aire entrarle a los pulmones, se acomodó su bolsa y con ambas manos tomo su maleta, para así subir un par de escalones que la llevarían al exterior. Cuando pudo llegar a la superficie noto que había demasiado tráfico, tanto peatonal como de vehículos. Suspiro y decidió tomar su camino, y ya a un par de cuadras más logró divisar aquel edificio. Mientras seguía caminando sintió una opresión en su estómago, de esas que te hacen sentir un presentimiento que no sabes si es bueno o malo, la cual Meredy ignoro y siguió su camino, ya tomaría algo cuando llegara a la casa. Había llegado ya la cuadra que correspondía el edificio, pero iba por un costado de este que estaba cerca del estacionamiento, por lo cual tenía que rodear un poco. Y al verificar que no venía ningún coche tanto de afuera como del estacionamiento subterráneo decidió cruzar.

—¡Aaaahh! —Y grito estruendosamente dejando caer su maleta y a ella misma al suelo cuando escucho que las llantas de un coche patinaban al momento de frenarse.

.

.

Era su tercer día en la casa de su hermano, y no estaba tan mal como él pensaba, también descubrió que Jack no era como todos los chihuahuas —odioso y de Satán— así que no tardó absolutamente nada en llevarse bien con el pequeño canino. Es día había decidido ir a su casa —que está a un par de calles— por algunas cosas, pensó en llevarse a Jack para no dejarlo solo pero recordó que los caninos suelen tener malestares cada que los subían a los vehículos y no quería arriesgarse a que el pequeño can se enfermara y tener que estar escuchando las constantes quejas de Gray sobre que no puede pedirle un maldito favor sin que destruya cosas o cause desastres. Así que dejando al pequeño Jack en casa salió y tomo el elevador y pico el botón que lo llevaría directamente al estacionamiento, y una vez que esté se detuvo y abrió sus puertas, diviso aquel malibu negro 2014 al que llego en un pestañar, le quito el seguro y se subió en el para terminar de prenderlo, encendió la radio y dejo su estación favorita y una vez que esté calentó emprendió marcha no sin antes ponerse el cinturón de seguridad para después ir pasando por un par de esas hileras enmarcadas con letras y números hasta que vio aquella rampa de salida.

Lyon no era de los que solía traer la radio a todo volumen pero en ese momento iba tan concentrado en aquella canción y dando un par de golpes al volante para marcar el ritmo de la melodía mientras hacía los coros de la tan famosa canción "I'm Sorry" que a decir verdad se había sorprendido al saber que era un hombre el que hacía esos coros. Hasta que escucho ese estruendoso grito que provenía de afuera.

Y al ver a la chica que había gritado freno en seco, ocasionando que esté se golpeara con el volante y revotara nuevamente hacia el asiento. Cuando Lyon volvió a tener normal su vista y sus sentidos recordaron aquel grito de esa chica, bajó del coche tan rápido como su cuerpo le permitió hacerlo y corrió al frente para toparse con una joven de melena rosa en el suelo a la cual rápidamente le tendió la mano y la levanto al instante del pavimento.

— ¡Por el dios Serena! —Exclamo asustado al ver que ella no respondía y parecía estar en un estado de shock—. ¿Estás bien? ¿No te paso nada? ¿Dime cuantos dedos vez? ¡Déjame llevarte al hospital!

Con todo aquello que ese sujeto decía a una velocidad indescifrable, a Meredy le costaba procesar cada pregunta, sumándole que por el reciente susto que había pasado al pensar que iba ser atropellada, más la amortiguada que tuvo que sufrir su retaguardia y ahora ese sujeto de pelo blanco con faceta paranoica haciéndole preguntas demasiado rápido iban hacer que su cerebro explotaría.

— ¿No se te hace que estás muy pálida? ¡Dios mío tienes baja presión!

Meredy pestañeo y suspiro.

Suficiente.

— ¿Qué carajos te pasa? ¿Qué no sabes conducir o qué? —Soltó de golpe—. Deberías fijarte bien cuando conduces, ¡Ibas a atropellarme! ¿Cómo carajos es que conseguiste licencia de conducir?

— ¿¡Estás bien!?

El grito eufórico de aquel chico la hizo callar y mirarlo fijamente. No supo que más responder así que se inclinó un poco y recogió su maleta de mano para retirarse ante la mirada curiosa de aquel sujeto.

—Por cierto, tu frente está sangrando.

Y sin más se fue lo más rápido que pudo de la vista de ese sujeto.

Lyon por otro lado se quedó procesando lo que acababa de suceder, soltó un bufido y rodo los ojos.

—Esa tipa. —Murmuro por lo bajo—. Todavía de que me ofrezco para llevarla al hospital.

Volvió a subir a su coche, se puso el cinturón para tener la vista fija al frente. Sintió un leve ardor en su frente y hecho un vistazo en el retrovisor para darse cuenta que tenía en un extremo de su frente escurriendo sangre y suspiro. Al menos no era algo de gran cuidado, ya lo atendería llegando a su casa.

.

.

Meredy se encontraba en aquel ascensor esperando a que este se detuviera en el cuarto piso. Llevaba sujetando su maleta con un poco más de fuerza que antes. Nunca en su corta vida le había pasado algo como eso, si había tenido accidentes como lesiones por andar corriendo o por el hecho de no fijarse bien por donde iba pero nunca antes había tenido una experiencia de ser casi atropellada. La campana del ascensor sonó indicando su destino y salió. Camino por ese enorme pasillo que la llevo al final de una puerta, metió su mano en su bolsa de mano y saco las llaves del dichoso apartamento, una vez que lo abrió fue recibida por los constantes maullidos de Lily, al cual cargo al instante —después de dejar su maleta en el suelo— y con el felino en brazos cerró la puerta poniéndole los tres candados que tenía está, sabía que Gajeel era un exagerado al poner tres cerraduras, pero en cierto modo tenía razón en que era mejor estar seguros por tres. Dejo a Lily en el sofá y fue por su celular, debía llamar a Jellal y decirle que ya estaba en casa _"Redfox/Lockser"._

— ¿Jellal?

 _— ¿Sí Med? —Escucho desde la otra línea telefónica._

—Solo te llamaba para avisarte que ya estoy en la casa de Juvia.

 _— ¿Y estás bien? Es que hace rato tuve un mal presentimiento, como si algo te hubiese pasado…¿Todo bien?_

—Sí…Todo está bien. —No le gustaba mentirle a su hermano mayor, pero él recién se acaba de recuperar de una fuerte fiebre y tampoco iba a preocuparlo diciéndole que casi era atropellada—. Te llamaré más tarde ¿Sí?

Y a punta de regaños leves dados por Jellal ella tuvo que cortar la llamada. Se dejó caer con pesadez al sofá, dejo el celular de lado y se quedó mirando al techo como si este fuese a decirle todos los secretos del mundo. A su mente vino el incidente de hace un rato y se exalto un poco, y no tanto por recordar su caída al suelo o el susto que paso, y aunque no lo fuese a decir en voz alta, ella reconocía algo que pocas veces le llegaba a pasar y es que por un instante bajo aquella mirada del sujeto ese, Meredy se sintió intimidada.

—Ese idiota. —Susurro un tanto desesperada llevando sus manos a tapar su rostro.

.

.

Estaba frente al espejo de su cuarto terminando de desinfectar aquella herida pequeña, paso un pequeño algodón con alcohol por la herida y se mordió el labio inferior por el ardor que esté había provocado, cuando termino tiro el algodón ese al bote de basura y se dejó caer de espaldas en su cama. No tenía mucho que había llegado, incluso ya tenía listas las cosas por las cuales había ido. Miro al techo y se dio cuenta que había de esos adornos de plástico que son de decoración y brillaban en la oscuridad, había veces en las que por más que Lyon fuese un tanto frívolo aún conservaba humanidad dentro de si mismo. Se quedó en la misma posición alrededor de veinte minutos hasta que de golpe de sé levantó y se dio leves palmadas en las mejillas.

—Bien Lyon, es hora de irse. —Fue para la sala de su apartamento y tomo las cosas que había dejado allí, sus llaves y se aseguró de cerrar con candado una vez que había salido.

Entro al elevador y presiono el botón que lo conduciría al estacionamiento, cuando salió del ascensor se topó con el guardia, por seguridad le informo que pasaría la semana en casa de su hermano —que estaba muy cerca— según lo dicho por Lyon y se fue para ir subiendo a su coche. Hecho las cosas en la parte trasera y se fue de nuevo al frente para ya conducir y se puso el cinturón, tomo el volante y fue dejando el estacionamiento atrás. En el trayecto Lyon seguía como de costumbre, cambiando de estación de radio hasta encontrar una canción que le gustase, todo normal.

O eso creía el mismo cuando frunció el ceño.

—Luego que no se queje de que yo no quise ayudarla. —Mustió por lo bajo al recordar el incidente de hace un rato—. Todavía me baje del coche para ver si se encontraba bien y la tipa se pone sus moños para decirme de cosas y al final el que salió herido, bueno no tan herido pero al final de cuentas al que le termino saliendo sangre fue a mí.

Suspiro de manera algo indignada y coloco la intermitente para dar vuelta a la derecha e ir en busca de la entrada del estacionamiento del edificio donde se quedaría varios días. Se quedó pensando por enésima vez en lo mismo y su mirada se ablando un poco, tal vez sí él haya tenido algo de culpa por no prestar atención del todo y fue el causante de un enorme susto de aquella chica. Suspiro de nuevo mientras miraba a los autos pasar y esperaba su turno para entrar. Y una vez que ya había estacionado y bajado del coche, tomo sus cosas y lo cerro con candado haciendo sonar la alarma de esté. El joven alvino en el recorrido que hacía el ascensor iba pensando en que tal vez debió portarse menos histérico al ver a aquella joven en el suelo, pero es que así era él, podría ser creído o frívolo pero aun así dentro de él aun había un poco de humanidad y era histérico, muy histérico en cuanto se trataba de algún accidente o que implicara a alguien lastimado, tal vez debería buscarla y disculparse apropiadamente.

Sí es que volvía a verla.

—Igual, ¿Qué tan difícil es encontrar a una chica con ese tono de rosa en el cabello? —Se dijo a sí mismo luego rio amargamente—. Las probabilidades de verla otra vez son nulas Lyon. —El albino se recargo en el cristal donde ya podía observar el interior del edificio, sus ojos se abrieron levemente con sorpresa y sonrió con un poco de arrogancia. —Parece que los seres supremos quieren que me disculpe. —Murmuro al momento en que había visualizado a aquella chica del incidente del otro lado con un par de bolsas en la mano y subiendo las escaleras.

.

.

* * *

 **bueno! no puedo decir que hoy mismo termine está sección -que es de Hitomi 7w7 (?)- y de ustedes que leen también uwu, pero creo que solo dentro de dos o tres capítulos más ya terminara c:**

 **~Ch** ach **os~**


	3. Chapter 3

**FT y sus personajes son propiedad de Hiro Mashima.**

 **Notas al final del capítulo :v**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

Miró por un instante al cielo, mientras uno de los rayos del sol había hecho reflejo con sus enormes lentes oscuros. Alzo su brazo y con la mano hizo una señal mientras fijaba su vista en el pequeño aparato que llevaba en su mano, al cual presiono un pequeño botón que venía por un costado, para final solo sentir como una ráfaga salvaje de viento helado —y algo de nieve— le daba en toda la cara y al instante volvió a presionar ese mismo botón.

Y podría jurar que sus ojos casi atravesaban sus lentes.

— ¡Lo has hecho de puta madre mujer! —exclamo enérgicamente el muchacho, mientras daba grandes zancadas entre la nieve para acercarse a la otra persona.

— ¿De verdad lo crees? —cuestiono al ver más cerca de sí al joven.

La muchacha desprendió de sus pies aquella tabla en la cual se deslizaba hace unos momentos y la sujeto con uno de sus brazos para poder también acercarse más a la otra persona. Cuando quedaron a una distancia prudente ella se sacó los lentes protectores revelando unos enormes ojos azules con un deje de incredulidad.

—Jamás me he equivocado. —acoto cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Haz superado tu record mujer! —la muchacha no pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar aquellas palabras provenientes del chico.

— ¿¡Es en serio!?

— ¡Deberás! Con este nuevo record harás pedacitos de pequeñas popos a los demás competidores.

—Juvia cree que hay veces en que Gajeel exagera.

— ¡Ni hablar! Además esté año definitivamente _Ameonna_ puede ganarle a ese estúpido _Devil Slayer._

—Hablando de demonios, Meredy estuvo hablando con Juvia.

— ¿Qué te dijo? ¿Qué acaso no puede con Lily? —cuestiono de forma arrogante y medio burlona, pero ante la mirada y leve puchero que Juvia hizo, supo que no era sobre Lily.

—Meredy dijo que la clase de vecinos que Juvia y Gajeel tienen son verdaderamente un dolor an-…de cabeza, Meredy dijo que el primer día ese vecino casi la mata atropellándola, ¿Sabes de que vecino se trate?

Y él Redfox solo atino a echarse a reír exageradamente fuerte. Primero porque ya se imaginaba como eran las expresiones sumamente explicitas que Meredy usaba para quejarse y segundo porque sabía bien que Juvia no decía esa clase de palabras, tampoco es que fuese una santa, pero sí era raro que la Lockser usara ese vocabulario. Una vez que ambos dejaron de reír hasta el cansancio decidieron retirarse de ese lugar para volver a la cabaña donde habían alquilado sus habitaciones.

.

.

— ¡Vamos Gray, sabes que puedes hacerlo mejor! —gritaba animosamente un hombre de aspecto físicamente atractivo que aparentaba tener menos de la edad que en verdad tenía. Sus facciones eran idénticas a las del muchacho que había nombrado anteriormente, solo que notoriamente más gruesas y marcadas por la edad. Tras estar dando gritos de apoyo y revisar un cronometro consecutivamente, al final solo termino escuchando un fuerte deslizamiento, en compañía de un quejido ronco contemplando como salpicaba nieve.

— ¡Por un demonio, lo que faltaba! —se quejó el joven que yacía en el frío suelo mientras daba un golpe a la nieve con ambas manos. Aquel hombre mayor no dudo en acercarse al ver aquella escena y comenzó a reír un poco—. ¿Crees que esto es gracioso? Lo único que has estado haciendo es reírte y gritar como loco.

— ¿Y tú lo único que sabes hacer es quejarte de todo? –cuestiono entre risas—. Caramba Gray, estamos aquí desde en la mañana y no has hecho otra cosa más que quejarte hasta de que superaste tu record anterior.

— ¡Eso no es verdad! —protesto el muchacho.

—Sabes que lo es, es más desde que nos vinimos para acá haz estado así de irritante, sí es por los planes que ya tenías, te vuelvo a decir que lo siento, ya podrás volver a organizarlos cuando volvamos a casa con la victoria.

—¡Con tú victoria!—reprocho graciosamente mientras lo señalaba con un dedo—. Además, yo ni siquiera sabía que habría un evento de estos, solo llegaste así sin avisar y me sacaste de la casa.

—Vamos Gray, este será el último evento al que él viejo Silver te traiga.

Él joven de cabello negro bufo molesto. No es que no le gustará ir a esos eventos con su padre, lo que le molestaba es que fuesen así de la nada y tener que cancelar sus planes. Le encantaba el Snowboarding, el deporte que practicaba con más pasión, pero a la vez le medio molestaba debido a la pequeña rivalidad que su padre mantenía con el coach —si es que se le podía llamar así— de uno de los otros competidores. No era que su padre se llevara mal con el otro coach, pero siempre terminaban compitiendo por todo —le recordaba a él con su amigo Natsu—, pero como a Gray le venía valiendo eso ya que no era problema suyo solo se dedicaba a tratar de disfrutar del deporte y del clima nevado. Fingiendo algo de indignación frente a Silver, el más joven se desprendió la tabla y se puso de pie.

—Me iré adelantando.

—Bien.

.

.

En la cabaña donde se alojaban las habitaciones se estaba llevando una cena, en celebración al día de mañana que sería la competencia de Snowboarding. El recibidor estaba lleno de los demás competidores, conviviendo amenamente entre sí. La decoración del lugar era de la clásica cabaña en medio de la nieve, con su propia chimenea de madera, ventanas con vista al panorama nevado, el piso forrado con gruesas alfombras y las paredes decoradas con cabezas —falsas— y otras reales de venado o alce.

—Ugh, parece que está lleno.

—Juvia también lo cree Gajeel...

—Bueno mujer, si no quieres quedarte en medio de todas las personas, puedes ir a descansar, ya haz entrenado lo suficiente para mañana.

—Juvia tomará tu palabra, pero ella también cree que Gajeel debería ir a descansar, después de todo mañana será un día pesado.

—Es verdad, pero puedes irte adelantando. —murmuro por lo bajo el Redfox y observando por la sala como si buscara a alguien—. Recordé que debo buscar a alguien, si no lo encuentro me iré a la cama.

Juvia solo asintió y dejo a su primo hacer lo que fuese a hacer. Sin más también se encamino directamente a la que era su habitación y una vez que entro se dejó caer en la cama sacándose las botas y deshaciéndose de algunas prendas que ya la estaban sofocando de calor. Saco su celular y rodó por la cama colocándose bocabajo y apoyada sobre sus antebrazos comenzó a ver que había de nuevo en las redes sociales, comenzando en Instagram, donde le habían llegado un par de notificaciones y solicitudes de seguimiento, luego paso a Messenger, donde había algunos mensajes sin leer, sobre todo de los grupos que algunos de sus conocidos habían hecho. También reviso su bandeja de entrada, la cual estaba repleta de puros mensajes de promociones y cupones de las tiendas a las que iba, y hasta el final se decidió por abrir Whatsapp, al momento en que abrió dicha aplicación montones de mensajes se dejaron ver. En primera lista estaba Meredy, la cual había mandado más de cien mensajes —y algunos audios—, cosa que no se le hizo de extrañar, luego había mensajes de Ultear y del grupo que compartía en Whatsapp con Meredy y Ultear, alguno que otro de Erza preguntándole sí podrían verse en algunos días y hasta que llego a donde quería —pero no quería mostrarse ansiosa—, también tenía mensajes de Gray.

Su Gray-sama.

Ante aquel pensamiento no pudo evitar retorcerse de alegría en la cama y una vez que se calmó decidió abrir dicho mensaje.

 _Gray: Hey, ¿Cómo la estás pasando? Espero que estés bien._

El corazón de Juvia dio un pequeño vuelco al leerlo, no podía evitar sentirse así si de Gray se trataba, no quería demostrarlo con tanta efusividad para no espantarlo, pero ese hombre la volvía loca. Leyó como por décima vez el mensaje y se dio cuenta de que no tenía más —ni menos— de una hora en que se lo había mandado.

 _Juvia: Hola, Juvia está bien, aunque algo cansada pero ya pasará, ¿Cómo está Gray-sama?_

Y envió el mensaje. Espero unos momentos para ver sí él respondía pero aún no había nada. Suspirando resignadamente se levantó de la cama y tomo una toalla, un baño tibio le vendría demasiado bien. Cuando entro al cuarto de baño decidió abrir las llaves y en lo que preparaba el agua decidió responder los mensajes de Meredy.

 _Juvia: Hola Meredy~, Juvia se encuentra de maravilla. Me alegra saber que no has tenido complicaciones con nada y que Lily este cooperando con respecto a su cuidado, de verdad que estamos demasiado agradecidos contigo por hacernos el favor de cuidar de Lily…Y con respecto a lo que contaste, ¡Que barbaridad! ¿¡Quien se ha creído ese sujeto!? ¿Pero estás bien, verdad? No preocupes a Juvia de ese modo, al menos sabemos que el sujeto se comportó a la altura…Bueno, Juvia se irá a dar un baño, en un momento ella regresa para poder seguir platicando._

.

.

Gray había salido del cuarto de baño, sabía que había durado más de media hora duchándose, pero, en serio necesitaba algo así. Aún con la toalla amarrada en su cintura y otra sobre su cabeza, paso directo a la cajonera, saco un bóxer y al instante dejo caer la toalla que cubría su cintura al suelo para terminar por ponerse su ropa interior, luego saco su pijama para repetir el proceso. Volvió al tocador y removió la toalla en su cabeza en modo de secar un poco su cabello, colocó la toalla en el lavamanos y se miró al espejo. Ya mañana sería el último día en aquel lugar y podría volver a la comodidad de su departamento. Una vez que se dejó caer en su cama, escucho el vibrar de su celular, automáticamente una de sus manos se había dirigido a tomar dicho aparato para darse cuenta que tenía un mensaje de Juvia, sonrió fugazmente al leer dicho mensaje.

 _Juvia: Hola, Juvia está bien, aunque algo cansada pero ya pasará, ¿Cómo está Gray-sama?_

Definitivamente Juvia era única. Tal vez un poco extraña, pero se sentía bien con ello.

 _Gray: Pues en realidad no me quejo, solo espero a que las cosas de agilicen para poder regresar pronto a casa. ¿Qué tal tú día?_

Después de enviar aquel mensaje a los pocos segundos hubo una respuesta.

 _Juvia: Juvia se alegra de que Gray-sama esté bien. Y bueno, el día de Juvia fue algo normal aunque un poco cansado, ella y Gajeel esta vez se excedieron un poco con los deberes._

Gray soltó una pequeña risa al leerla. Nunca le había preguntado qué clase de deberes hacían ella y su primo, aunque sabía que era cosa de solo preguntar y Juvia le contestaría, pero de cierto modo él consideraba que tal vez era algo privado de lo que tal vez aún no debía preguntar. Y así se fueron durante todo un rato, hablando de cómo les iba en esos días hasta que Juvia había dejado de responder. Gray suspiro, bloqueo su celular, volvió a conectarlo al cargador y lo dejo en la mesita de noche. Era cien por ciento probable que ella se hubiera quedado dormida. Se acomodó acostándose de lado y colocando uno de sus brazos bajo la almohada, él también debería de considerar el tratar de conciliar algo de sueño.

Mañana sería un día pesado.

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Holis! Soy una desvergonzada (?) -se lanza mil crucios ella sola (?)-, no, no tenía abandonada la historia, prometi actualizarla hasta terminarla y así lo haré. Vuelvo a recordar que este fanfic está dedicado a Hitomi Akera, que como siempre vengo deshonrando vacas (?), por no traerlo el mero día de su cumpleaños, Jazz sabes que te adoro y hamo, y que ese día te desee todo lo mejorts del mundo *corazones pukimoneskos*, así que espero que esté capítulo te guste, así como los próximos dos 7u7**

 **sin más, me retiro, debo postear dos capítulos más 7u7.**

 **~Chachos~**


End file.
